Fan-made DHARMA logos
See DHARMA logos for the official DHARMA logos produced for the show. Fan-made DHARMA logos have surfaced on the internet, and are described below. Lost film production crew General ]] This is the unofficial logo used by the film production crew Grass Skirt Productions, and is visible on call sheets, slates, and crew logowear. It is also visible on the front window of Lost's LA office of Grass Skirt Productions at the Disney lot. Wardrobe department The Lost production crew's costume department is known to use a modified DHARMA logo with a spray bottle at the center to identify their trailer. The image shown here is from the set from a location shoot at Mililani Mauka by Ryan Ozawa submitted to themisfitishere's blog. Ubisoft Montreal The offices of Ubisoft Montreal, the makers of Lost: The Video Game were shown to have this logo in the extra "The Next Level - Inside the Video Game" in the Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD). Logos in false orientation films These logos have been created by fans for use in fan-made orientation videos. The Achilles From a fake orientation video by Ali Films The Goblet This is from the fake Goblet Orientation Film. Psychological Research This is from the fake Initiative Classifications video. Parapsychological Research This is from the fake Initiative Classifications video. Astronomy & Meteorology This is from the fake Initiative Classifications video. Human Advancement This is from the fake Initiative Classifications video. Island Security This is from the fake Security orientation video Logos in imitation websites These logos have been created by fans for use in fan-made websites, some of which pose as "real" websites from Lost's storyline. "DHARMA Keyhole Station" logo Found on the fan based ARG - LOST: Beyond the Looking Glass. "Catbird" logo Found on the fake Mega Lotto Jackpot website. "DHARMA Progression" Logo Found on the fake Mega Lotto Jackpot website's images directory. "Artemis" logo Found on a sub-page from hansoadoptions.org. "Infinity" logo Found on Widmorelaboratories.com "Retrieveroftruth.com" (mispelled ROT site) logo Found on Retrieveroftruth.com "DHARMA Industries" logo Found on Dharmaindustries.com The "Ray Mullen" fake site logo An unidentified DHARMA logo on the letterhead of an image from a fake Lost Experience website. Other logos These logos are found as part of existing entities, such as (but not limited to) fan websites. Heroes/Lost Crossover Logo Logo by User:AndrewMcK666 Lostpedia Logo This logo is on the Lostpedia book at the top of this website. Amphibian Station Logo Found on Lost: The Missing Tale.This is the amphibian station's symbol. The station is used for creating a new breed of half human and half amphibian life form as mentioned in the orientation video in the series. The Dharmalars From The Dharmalars, an unofficial fan-made podcast. Jay and Jack This iPod-based logo is found at The Lost Podcast with Jay and Jack. Fanpop This logo was made to promote Fanpop's own Lost section of its website by a fan. Found on Fanpop DHARMA "Recycling Station" logo Fictional DHARMA Initiative Station for experiments in the field of recycling. Created by user Psychoanalysis "Ecological Community Development Project" Found on Off The Island, a fan-film. The Dharma Island Found on Dharmaisland.co.nr THE OTHEЯS (band) This is the logo for The Others, a band that writes songs about Lost. Found on The Others' website and social networking page. Stationzer0 Found at Stationzer0.com DHARMA Music Group, Ltd Fictitious music publisher. Found on Lost: The Rock Opera fansite. Graco Awards/USAccolades Don from Graco Awards/USAccolades made an acrylic Hanso Foundation award as a demo piece for the company's display room. According to Don, he "just tried to think about what Alvar Hanso would put on an award he would give to a faithful DHARMA employee". Don explains the story The Helm station A Dharma station for weather and climate research. Picture found on Facebook (deleted now) - the logo is based on the original one. The Vigilance Station Location on the Nothern coast of the Island. The Vigilance Station or the Tower, was built in the center of some ancient ruins dubbed as Gods Garden. The station's main function is to Overlook and map the space time continuum. More Info on Logo & Station DeviantArt.com From DeviantArt.com, which showcases user submitted art, come the following (in alphabetical order): New Stations *The Biohazard *The Book *The Bulb *The Gift Shop *The Helix *The Jove *The Libra *The Orbit *The Maple *The Phoenix *The Pigeon *The Portal *The Rose *The Roswell *The Stallion *The Terra *The Wolf *(Unclear) New Misc. *"The Bartha Initiative" *Dharma "Best Dad" mug *Dharma Operating System *Dharma Marijuana *Dharma Video Gaming *"Hic sunt dracones" *Infinite regression ("The Dharma Infinitive") Redesigns of existing logos *The "New Classic" DHARMA Initiative *The Arrow *The Flame *The Swan (1) *The Swan (2) Amalgams between DHARMA and... *...Domo-kun *...G7 *[http://flashhaos.deviantart.com/art/Dharmas-s-Black-Mesa-54674683 ...Half Life] *[http://chaosman92.deviantart.com/art/DHARMA-Initiative-InGen-logo-77132843 ...InGen, from Jurassic Park] *...Motorolla *...The Pillows (music group) *[http://flashhaos.deviantart.com/art/Dharma-s-Aperture-Science-54675831 ...Portal] *...Red Hot Chili Peppers *...The Soviet Union *[http://erzahler.deviantart.com/art/Umbrella-Initiative-75348487 ...The Umbrella Corporation, from Resident Evil] *...The New Umbrell-Aperture (Resident Evil/Portal) DHARMA For Dummies Fictitious book. Found here. fr:Fan-Art de logo Dharma Category:Lists *Fan-made DHARMA logos *Fan-made DHARMA logos